


Moz Direction

by flowercrownclem



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Morrissey (Musician), One Direction (Band), The Smiths
Genre: 5sos only in one chapter, Crack, I don't even know anymore, dealing with Zayn's departure, for the sake of this none of them really know who Morrissey is, largely Louis-centric, nothing happens really, takes place December 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownclem/pseuds/flowercrownclem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will the boys of 1D do when they're given a new member to replace Zayn- and it's none other than Morrissey!<br/>Will they be able to work through their differences and accept him into their band, or will the pain of Zayn's departure leave them unwilling to trust a new member?<br/>Will Harry learn more than one Smiths song title?<br/>Will Simon ever learn the difference between 1D and 5sos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Song About the Light

One blustery winter morning, the boys of One Direction gathered together in the headquarters of their record label, Syco. Standing at the head of the room stood Simon Cowell, the man who had started the label and launched their careers.

“Hello, boys,” he greeted them all.

“ Ay up!" Louis replied cheerfully in his northern accent.

“Top o’ the mornin’ to ya!” Niall added in his own thick Irish accent. Harry and Liam simply gave polite nods, waiting to show off their own accents until later.

“Now, as you all know it’s been a little while since you became a, uh, four-piece,” Simon, paused as they all became more sollum, remembering Zayn’s departure. “You’ve just about finished up this year and the fans have started to take your lead in moving on from it as much as possible.”

Four heads nodded in agreement.

“Now, we’ve all discussed it in great detail over here and we think it’s about time to think about bring in a new member-”

“No,” Louis immediately frowned. “We're fine as we are. We don't need anyone else.”

“I agree with Louis,” Harry nodded, speaking in a slow drawl. 

“Of course  _ you _ would,” Niall grinned.

“Heyyyy,” Harry pouted. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“You know-” Niall started cheekily.

“Lads,” Liam interrupted, pulling them back to the moment at hand. He turned back to Simon, “Why do we need a fifth member?”

“Well, for one thing it was hard enough already not to mix you boys up with 5 Seconds of Summer, but when you've both got four members we can barely keep ourselves straight.”

“We've been working with you for five fookin’ years,” Louis grumbled under his breath.

“Plus, five members means 25% more eye candy and therefore 25% higher sales. It's all just math, really. Also it'll be much easier to just tape his face over Zayn’s in old pictures than to keep editing him out completely.”

“Wait, ‘his’? Do you already have someone?” Liam demanded, his brown eyes narrowing.

“Well, that's the fun part!” Simon told them gleefully. “He's already signed the contract!”

“Wot??” all four boys exclaimed in unison, creating a perfect harmony. 

“He's been on nearly every label out there but lucky for us we caught him unsigned! I think this really might be the best thing to ever happen to 1D.”

“Who'd you fookin get?” Louis asked, angrily. 

Just then there was a knock on the conference room door.

“Ah, that'll be him now,” Simon smiled, standing up to open the door. The four boys sat in a disgruntled daze as the door swung open to reveal a man in his mid-fifties, looking over them all with entitled blue eyes.

“Who the fook is that s’posed to be?” Louis glared at him.

“The real and proper poet laureate,” the man told them with an odd little grin, as though he were in on a joke that none of them understood.

“Boys, meet your new band member, Morrissey,” Simon told them proudly, gesturing to the man beside him.

“He's old,” Niall stated simply, though not cruelly.

“He's Morrissey,” Simon pointed out, as if that was supposed to mean something to them. When he was met with blank stares, he continued, “Morrissey. From the Smiths. The frontman of one of the greatest bands in British history. Surely they must teach kids something these days...”

“The Smiths?” Harry asked, recognition is his voice. “I know them! I like them, they do that song about the light.”

“Harry,” Liam said plainly, “You're hipster trash.”

“Your mum’s hipster trash,” Harry replied.

“You tell ‘im, babe,” Louis grinned.

“Well, top ‘a the mornin’ to ya,” Niall smiled congenially at the older man, holding out his hand. 

“Dear god,” Morrissey muttered, “you're Irish.”

“Aye,” Niall said.

“I suppose somebody's got to be,” Morrissey shrugged, taking the offered hand delicately. 

“Boys, I expect nothing but complete cooperation with your new member. I know that no one will ever replace Zayn, but I know there's enough love in your hearts for another member of this family.” Simon looked over them all with a sternness in his eyes, “Plus you're all under contract so you legally have to work together.”

“Fine,” Louis grumbled, taking Harry's hand and walking towards the door. “He can be in the band.”


	2. Cross-Band Sleepover

“I can't believe Simon,” Louis complained. “Just springing that on us with no consultation.”

“Sorry that we have four members too,” Ashton told him sincerely from where he was curled on the couch. The boys of 5sos had joined them for their weekly cross-band slumber party.

“Maybe if we kick Luke out you won't have to deal with the new guy,” Michael suggested. “Then we’d only have three members and no blond kid.”

“Hey!” Luke pouted, throwing a pillow at Michael’s head.

“Thanks for the offer,” Louis told him sadly, “but it wouldn’t work. Simon’s already gotten the contracts filled out so there’s nothing we can do about it now.”

“Cheer up, lads,” Niall said, throwing his arms around the rest of his own band. “It could be worse. He seems alright.”

“Zayn seemed alright,” Liam said quietly. The others bowed their heads slightly and plunged into a moment of silence for the loss of their fifth member.

The silence was broken by another knock on the door.

“Pizza!” Michael exclaimed, jumping up and sprinting to the door, his dyed-red hair fluttering around his head. He swung the door open easily but froze when it revealed none other than Morrissey himself.

“Hullo,” Morrissey greeted, looking unsure.

“Uh, hey,” Michael greeted. He looked around confusedly before turning back to the other boys. “Guys? Why is Morrissey at our front door?”

“What?” Ashton asked, sitting up.

“Why  _ is _ he here?” Liam asked, standing.

“I invited him,” Calum said, “I thought I was supposed to...?”

“What? Why?” Louis demanded.

“He’s in your guys’ band now... It’s a band sleepover. Figured it was implied...” Calum looked around at their disgruntled expressions. “Sorry?”

“C’mon in, mate,” Niall told the older man, bringing him into the room.

“Why didn’t you guys say that Morrissey was in your band?” Ashton demanded. “If we kick Luke out can we have him?”

“Hey!” Luke protested.

“You know who he is?” Niall asked, his arm around an uncomfortable looking Morrissey.

“Yeah,” Ashton said proudly. “‘There Is A Light That Never Goes Out.’”

“Right?” Harry grinned, high-fiving the curly-haired drummer.

“Hipster trash,” Liam muttered.

“Whatever,” Louis said. “I’m leaving. C’mon, Harry, we’re going home.”

“But... Louis,” Harry frowned. “We just got here.”

Louis sighed.

“You can stay if you want. Just don’t forget we have a songwriting session in the studio tomorrow.”

“We’ll be there,” Niall grinned, wrapping his other arm around Harry. “G’night, Lou!”


	3. Twinsies

The next morning Louis strode purposefully into their recording studio, feeling better after a good night’s sleep and a cup of tea. He figured that maybe working with a new member might not be completely terrible. It might be nice to get some fresh ideas. Louis brought up a hand to ruffle his fringe as he approached the studio door, dressed in a gray Adidas sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and black vans.

When he pulled open the door he smiled lightly around the room and was met with a too-big grin from Niall, which only ever meant that something was amiss. Louis frowned, looking back over the room until his eyes fell on Morrissey. The man was sitting in what was usually Louis’ seat, wearing a gray Adidas sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and black vans.

“Why the fook are you wearing my clothes?” Louis demanded, stepping further into the room.

“They aren’t your clothes,” Morrissey scoffed. “They just look the same.”

“I realise that!” Louis exclaimed, “Why the fook ‘re you wearing them?”

“You’re a boy band,” Morrissey explained, more tentative this time. “Aren’t we supposed to wear matching outfits? I’ve been wearing them with Harry all year so I thought I’d switch it up now that I’m really in the band.”

“Oh,” Liam said, understanding. “See, we don’t do the whole ‘matching outfits’ thing. We usually just coordinate colors or something.”

“Oh, okay,” Morrissey nodded.

“How did you even know what I was going to wear today?” Louis asked, still frowning.

“Harry faxed me your outfit this morning,” Morrissey told him.

“What? Harry, why?” Louis turned to the long-haired boy.

“I just thought you’d look so cute with your matching outfits,” Harry all but cooed, pulling out a polaroid camera. “C’mon, get together.”

Harry coaxed a very unenthusiastic Louis to stand next to Morrissey while he took their picture, giggling while he waited for the film to develop.

“Alright, lads,” Niall exclaimed cheerfully, pulling out an acoustic guitar. “Who’s ready to write some songs?”

Everybody nodded easily, pulling out their own notebooks and pencils, ready to brainstorm.

“So, I was thinking we could do, like, a song about a girl,” Niall started, absentmindedly strumming a few light chords. “And, like, she’s got low self esteem but we let her know that she’s hot and that those other bitches can fuck off, right? Then, we throw in some stuff about house parties and about how hard it is to have a love-life when you’re famous.”

“Wow!” Liam said, impressed.

“Yeah, how’d you come up with all that, Nialler?” Harry asked, wide-eyed. “That’d be, like, the best song ever.”

“Do you have any lyrics written yet?” Louis asked.

“Nah, not yet,” Niall told him, “But I was thinking we’d have like two verses that we just repeat, then a really catchy chorus that we just slow down later for the bridge.”

“You’re a musical genius,” Liam told him, awed.

“I’ve got some ideas, too,” Morrissey broke in.

“Nobody asked you,” Louis grumbled.

“What were you thinking, Morricito?” Niall asked, grinning friendly.

“Well,” Morrissey explained excitedly, “I was thinking maybe something about the crushing weight of loneliness and knowing that nobody will ever love you- maybe with some witty insults thrown at the government for good measure.”

“What?” Niall asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

“Don’t worry, it’ll all be quite clever and humourous when analyzed in the correct way,” Morrissey assured them.

“Like a knock-knock joke?” Harry asked, brightening.

“Er, not quite,” Morrissey frowned. “More like unearthing universal truths through a sharp wit and dry tongue.”

“Or, you know, we could keep brainstorming,” Liam suggested.

Morrissey pouted slightly but didn’t argue.


	4. I'll Be Your Light

“So how are performances supposed to work?” Liam asked one day shortly after the boys had begun to accept the older man into their band.

“What do you mean?” Niall asked, looking up from his plate of Nando’s, which he had brought with him into their studio.

“You know, like with our old songs. What’s Morrissey gonna do?”

“I can do falsetto,” Morrissey provided hopefully.

“Ooh, we could always use some more of that,” Niall said, pointing at Morrissey with a hunk of chicken in his hand. Morrissey’s face turned to disgust as he noticed the offending substance.

“Must you eat that while I’m around?” he asked with a frown.

“Why? D’you not like Nando’s?” Niall asked as though it were a preposterous thought.

“No, I don’t like the consumption of flesh,” Morrissey told him flatly, turning up his nose in distaste. “If you wouldn’t mind at the very least waiting until I’m gone...”

“Uh, sure, mate,” Niall wrapped up his food and tucked it away for later. “So you can do the falsetto. What else?”

“I’m very good at whirling around the microphone chord,” Morrissey offered, still looking a bit ill whenever he glanced at Niall’s carry-away bag.

“We use chordless,” Louis pointed out from his perch of Harry’s lap.

“Oh,” Morrissey looked down, defeated, before brightening. “I can take off my shirt! The fans always like that!”

“Gross,” Louis mumbled under his breath.

“Eh,” Niall mused, “That might be a tough one with an audience largely filled with pre-teens.”

“I still don’t get why Simon chose  _ you _ ,” Louis sneered. “We’d be better off as a four piece. ‘Strength in numbers’ my ass.”

“Louis!” Harry frowned, appalled. “Don’t be so mean! That’s not the 1D way.”

“Yeah, Louis,” Niall reprimanded. “Morrissey’s been nothing but nice to you ever since he joined us and you’ve been nothing but rude. Why can’t you accept him like we all have?”

“Because he’s not Zayn!” Louis shouted suddenly, before crumpling. “And I- I don’t want to lose another member.”

“Oh, Louis,” Harry murmured. “Love, just because Zayn left doesn’t mean any of us will.”

“You said it yourself,” Niall pointed out, crossing to Louis’ side and patting him comfortingly on the arm. “He’s not Zayn. Morrissey’s never gonna leave One Direction. We’re his home now- right?”

“Oh! Um- sure. I guess,” Morrissey agreed.

“Lou,” Liam said, pulling him in for a warm hug, “You can’t be afraid to let people into your life just because of one person.”

“Yeah, alright,” Louis smiled tentatively. “I guess you lads are right. Morrissey will never be Zayn but maybe that’s a good thing. He may not be a hot young Muslim guy but at least he’ll never leave us.”

“Thank you?” Morrissey frowned, unsure.

“You’re welcome,” Louis chirped.

“Lads,” Niall grinned, “The world had better get ready for their minds to be blown- by the best boy band the world has ever seen!”

“Yeah!” They all cheered, pumping their fists in the air in joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah okay so that's all I'm sorry that this happened but also I'm not because I still think Morrissey would be a perfect addition to One Direction.


End file.
